


Undressing the Words

by SnowLightning



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Kissing, One Shot, Party, just a little something I came up with, lots of talking, not quite smut, so much talking and drinking, with a little bit of fluff and kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowLightning/pseuds/SnowLightning
Summary: Bellamy is hosting Octavia’s college graduation party. He spots Clarke alone with her drink in the kitchen and he approaches her with just the intent to catch up with a friend. But then she looks at him with those eyes.





	Undressing the Words

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something. Kind of inspired by the song Undressing the Words by The Maine. Enjoy this little modern AU Bellarke fic.  
> Edited 12/2/19

**Undressing the Words**

“Hello Clarke,” Bellamy Blake said to his little sister's best friend as he grabbed himself another beer from his fridge, his second of the night.

“Hey,” Clarke muttered drinking from the red plastic cup in her hand, wincing as she swallowed.

Bellamy popped the top off his beer bottle with the opener he kept magnetized to his fridge. “You okay?” he asked. Usually Clarke was at least pretending to enjoy the festivities Octavia, his sister, dragged her to. Tonight was her and Clarke’s college graduation party.

“I’m fine,” Clarke said, again taking a sip of her drink.

“You don't seem fine,” Bellamy replied.

“Aren’t you perceptive?” Bellamy raised an eyebrow at her snarky comment. Clarke sighed and then explained, “Lexa broke up with me yesterday and then moved across the country today, without warning even though she had it planned for weeks,” Clarke let out in one breath.

“So, you're not in a partying mood, are you Princess?” Bellamy watched Clarke as she finally turned to look at him. The fire in her deep blue eyes when he used his nickname for her was almost too much for him to handle. She pushed her wavy blonde hair behind her ear.

“Not yet,” she raised her cup to her lips with a smirk and downed the rest of whatever was in her cup. Bellamy guessed it was straight hard alcohol of some sort. She held her cup out toward him, "Well, are you going to help me out or what? This is your house, and I am a princess, right?”

“Sure Princess, what'll it be?” Bellamy chuckled, Clarke pretended to hate her nickname, but he thinks in reality she kind of liked it. It all started when she had lost one of her shoes at his apartment after a party during her and Octavia's freshman year of college. Octavia’s comment of, ‘who are you, Cinderella?’ had spawned the nickname, and it had stuck.

“Vodka, straight vodka please,” Clarke replied.

Bellamy reached toward the cabinet above his fridge where he kept his alcohol and poured a decent amount of vodka into her cup.

“Thank you,” Clarke said immediately sipping from her cup, she winced slightly less as the alcohol burned her throat. “Much better than the Smirnoff I was choking down before.”

“It's the least I can do, I mean only a day after your break up Octavia drags you here, and you’re supposed to be celebrating graduating. This is probably the last place you want to be.” Bellamy started walking back toward the main area of his condo (he had upgraded from his childhood apartment since Clarke had met him).

Clarke followed him, “It could be worse,” she said again burying her face in her cup.

Bellamy pondered this for a moment, “I guess being home alone would be worse?”

“Yeah, or going out to a bar to get drunk would just result in a bunch of strangers hitting on me.” She shook her head, “No thanks, present company is much better.”

“Cocky much?” Bellamy teased, “how do you know you'd be hit on?”

“Men are gross and I would be probably be alone because Octavia and Raven would be working the dance floor.”Clarke raised an eyebrow. “Why, don't you think I’m good looking enough to get hit on at a bar?”

Bellamy watched her lips as they curled up into a smirk... it was really hot. “Uh, that’s not what I was implying.”

Their conversation was interrupted by the music in the living room stopping abruptly, they peered around the corner of the hallway to see Octavia standing on Bellamy's coffee table raising her cup.

“Quick announcement,” she said and waited until the room quieted down. “Everybody has to...” she paused dramatically, “take a shot!”

Then, as if on cue, Jasper and Monty (Octavia’s two closest guy friends) came racing past Bellamy and Clarke from the kitchen carrying trays of Jell-O shots.

They handed Bellamy and Clarke two shots on the way by and then started distributing them to the rest of the party. “Oh, and don't do anything stupid tonight, give your keys to Raven by the door, she’ll keep them and you safe.” She took her Jell-O shot from Monty and raised it in the air, “Let's party bitches!”

She pointed over at Bellamy’s friend John Murphy to cue the music. Bellamy shook his head, his sister knew how to party, but at least he taught her to be responsible.

“Want this?” Clarke offered her Jell-O shot to Bellamy, “Jell-O makes me gag,” she offered as a reason. Bellamy shrugged and took the extra shot from Clarke, handing his beer to her to hold.

“Cheers,” he said touching the paper cups to Clarke's plastic one. He quickly ate both Jell-O shots, disposed of the cups and took his beer back from Clarke.

“Should we, uh, go back to the party?” Clarke pointed to the living room where the music was very loud and people were 'dancing' like they were at a club.

Bellamy didn't want to tell her no, but he honestly wasn’t in the mood to dance. But he did want to spend time with Clarke, so if she wanted to dance, he would dance. Clarke just had that effect on him.

“If you want to princess,” he responded.

“It's just so loud and full of happy people in there. I just want to drink and wallow.” She put on a pout that Bellamy had to believe was fake. “But no one wants to wallow with me.” If Bellamy didn't know any better he might think that Clarke was flirting with him.

“Well, my basement is pretty quiet, and I have a collection of my finest alcohol in the basement,” he offered, the Jell-O shots were starting to go to his head. If he was completely sober he might have thought twice about suggesting they go into the basement alone.

“Really?” Clarke's eyes lit up and Bellamy couldn't help but stare at them as her blue eyes sparkled in the light of the hallway. Her eyes were going to be his downfall. “Bell?”

“Oh,” he came back to reality, “Yeah. I keep my unopened stuff on a shelf downstairs, and I'm pretty sure whatever’s down there is better than that vodka I gave you.”

“Why do you have so much alcohol in your house?” Clarke inquired raising an eyebrow.

“I'm a bartender and the owner loves me and sends me home with samples... plus Octavia throws parties here every couple months and people always bring and leave shit here.”

Clarke nodded and then reached out her hand toward Bellamy's. He froze unsure what she was trying to do. She laughed and said, “Well...lead the way.”

Then it clicked for Bellamy, she actually wanted to go with him. So, he lightly took her hand, the physical connection shooting volts of excitement through his fingertips. He didn’t know how he was going to survive the night.

They walked back down the hallway toward the kitchen but turned right instead of left and went through a door down to the basement.

“Are you a wizard?” Clarke asked, her eyes wide. They started walking down the stairs, the door closing behind them.

Bellamy laughed, “Um, no, why do you ask?” He finally finished off the beer he had been nursing, leaving it on the edge of the stairs for him to dispose of later.

“That door appeared from nowhere. I swear it wasn't there before.” Clarke's tone made Bellamy chuckle, she was obviously starting to loosen up from her second cup of vodka.

“Well, you never come hang out anymore, princess,” Bellamy pointed out. Clarke hadn't exactly been to his condo much since he had moved over a year ago. He turned to look at Clarke as they reached the bottom of the stairs. His basement was finished, a couch and a TV were all he really had down here. He also had bookshelves lining the walls filled with all his favorite books, most of them about history. There was one bookshelf devoid of books, instead filled with the alcohol he had mentioned before.

Clarke ran over to it, selecting a top shelf tequila from the bunch.

“You've been _busy,”_  Clarke said, but the way she said busy made Bellamy think she wasn't talking about his work and master's degree work load.

“I always have time for you Clarke,” Bellamy replied, then at her skeptical expression he added, “Echo and I broke up a few months ago.” To be honest he had only started dating Echo when Clarke had started seeing Lexa as a distraction, but when Echo had become ‘extraordinarily unbearable’ (to quote the brutally honest John Murphy) Bellamy broke up with her. She hadn't been that bad, but apparently Clarke had felt uncomfortable around Bellamy when Echo was present. “And you've been _busy_ yourself,” he added, using the same emphasis on busy that she had to prove a point.

“Well...whatever,” Clarke said plopping herself down on the couch and struggling to open the tequila. Bellamy sat next to her and reached for the bottle. “Thanks,” Clarke said.

Bellamy opened the bottle and put his mouth directly to the bottle to take a sip, not shot glasses needed here, “Remember to just sip it, it's not meant to be downed in a shot. It needs to be savored.” Bellamy instructed as he handed the bottle back to Clarke.

“Yes professor,” Clarke teased, but seemed to do as he said. “Wow, that is really good!”

“Told you,” he said accepting the bottle back from Clarke. “So now you are in a mostly quiet place with alcohol, is this when you start the wallowing?” he sipped from the bottle again and passed it back to Clarke.

“Maybe,” she sipped, “or maybe we can just sit here passing this entirely too expensive bottle of tequila back and forth while we make awkward small talk,” she passed it back to him.

“Awkward? Princess, this is not awkward.”

“Bellamy you've been practically avoiding me since last year when you started dating Echo, and now tonight, the day after my girlfriend left me, you decide to be all buddy-buddy? It’s only a little awkward.”

“I haven't been avoiding you, you were avoiding me!”

“Maybe we were avoiding each other?” she paused but didn't hand the tequila over. “Why would we do that?”

Bellamy was really starting to feel the effects of the alcohol coursing through his veins. “Because when I'm around you I always stare at your eyes. They're beautiful.” Bellamy watched the blush creep up on Clarke's cheeks. 

“That is so not a reason to avoid me. You can look at my eyes all you want,” she opened her eyes wider, but then crinkled her face in a smile. “I stare at your freckles anyway,” she muttered so low that Bellamy barely heard her.

“Echo didn't like it. Whenever you were around I— wait,” he stopped finally processing what Clarke had said. “You stare at my freckles?”

“Did I say that?” Clarke teased, feinting shock. She reached up and brushed her hand over his freckled cheek. He could feel himself blush, but reached up to meet his hand with hers.

“What are we doing Clarke?” Bellamy asked as she moved closer to him on the couch.

“Talking... definitely wallowing,” she said placing the now sealed bottle of tequila on the floor.

“Well, I was thinking... I've been thinking all night,” Bellamy stuttered, unsure of how to phrase what he wanted to say without being too forward. “It's been on my mind...that maybe we...” he trailed off, too distracted by Clarke’s roaming hands  that have started playing with his curly hair.

“Are you suggesting...?” Clarke inched closer again and Bellamy's breath caught in his throat. 

“Clarke...” Bellamy tried to gather his thoughts, was she thinking what he was thinking. “Whatever happens...I want this to be real, not just one night.” But Bellamy wasn't sure if she heard him because the next thing he knew her lips were on his and electricity shot from his lips through the rest of his body. He hoped this was real and that it meant more than just her rebound because Bellamy wasn’t sure if he would ever recover if it wasn’t. 

All thoughts of doubt fled Bellamy's head as Clarke roamed her hands through his hair and then rested on chest. She pushed him back so his head was on the arm of the couch, kissing his neck. “Clarke, I'm trying to make sure this is really something you want.” He pushed a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear.

“Yes Bell,” Clarke breathed, “I do. I want you.”

“You are so fucking sexy,” Bellamy said unable to come up with anything more sophisticated to say and started kissing her wherever he could reach.

“Are you just trying to get me in your bed?” Clarke laughed, pulling his shirt off over his head.

“No,” Bellamy said, watching as her shirt followed his to the floor.

“Good, cause the couch is fine,” Clarke said reaching down to unbutton his pants that had grown increasingly tight over the course of the night.

He let out a moan as Clarke released him from his pants, letting his hands make their way to her perfect boobs. They might even be as perfect as her eyes, it was still under consideration.

The moan she emitted from her lips as he massaged her breasts caught him off guard, prompting him to sit up and kiss those sexy lips again.

They continued to kiss while Clarke removed her shorts leaving both of them in just their undergarments. It was then that Clarke undid her bra and left Bellamy staring at her in awe.

“Are you going to have sex with me or just lust at me with your eyes?” Clarke smirked, laying down the other way on the couch. 

“Whatever the hell you want princess.” Bellamy replied, moving on top of her and ravishing her now exposed chest with his mouth. 

It wasn’t long before they removed their underwear and dimmed the lights. They moved together softly and slowly at first, savoring each movement. As time went on, their movements became increasingly desperate, needing to feel the sweet relief of being completely satisfied. Clarke was first, but the noises she made as she came sent Bellamy over the edge too. 

After, they laid on the couch snuggled together in the dimly lit basement in silence, just listening to the music still playing upstairs.

It wasn’t long before Bellamy caught his breath and slightly came back to his senses, although he could still feel the buzz of the alcohol and the post-sex daze clouding his head. He kissed the top of Clarke's forehead. “That was like something out of a dream. I can't believe that actually happened.”

“Well, it was real,” Clarke said. “Do you regret it?”

“No,” he answered immediately, the only thing he would regret would be if this was a one-time deal. “Do you?” he asked, praying for her answer to be no.

The wait for her reply seemed to last an eternity, even though it was just a second.

“No, I just regret we didn't do this sooner. Promise you won't avoid me anymore?” She let out a yawn and leaned into his chest. 

“You'll never get rid of me Princess.” Bellamy said, but Clarke was already fast asleep.


End file.
